


Mind If I Take Your Picture?

by ArcheryGirl1101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Relationships, M/M, Model Gabriel (Supernatural), Parental Bobby Singer, Photographer Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheryGirl1101/pseuds/ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: While finishing his day in College as an upcoming Freelance Photographer Sam Winchester meets a Model who is more that just someone to be captured behind a lens.College AU.





	1. All Work and Little Play

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I completely forgot I had this I was browsing through old Stories and then stumbled across this. Had it all planned out and everything but I guess it just slipped away. There was some trouble with tenses, I wrote this ages ago. They should all be fixed now
> 
> College AU. 26 year-old Sam. Human Sam / Archangel Gabriel.
> 
> Inspired by Aria_Lerendeair "Model Behaviour" - Didn't finish it because it was a little too NSFW for my liking but go check it out.
> 
> Sam's dedication is loosely based on my experience through a Photography Class I endured. Never passed out or anything, just nearly had a Breakdown due to teaching, miscommunication and not having clear instruction. But I bucked up and passed with Flying Colours (Suck It Charleston!)
> 
> Anyways, on with the Story.

Sam has been studying Photography for three years, he knows how to handle any camera given to him within minutes and he's top of his class. His portfolio has practically everything he needed for his dream job to become a Freelance Photographer, his drive was to be a Photographer for Models. In his haste he made his own stack of professional styled business cards:

**Winchester Photography**   
**Freelancer**   
**S.W.**

His number, a website link to his older but still great quality photos to allow a sneak-peak of his talent and email were placed on the back. His older Brother, Dean - who owned half of _Singer-Winchester Salvage Yard_ with his adoptive Father Bobby Singer - promised to promote Sam by taking some of his cards and showcasing them around his workplace for additional support as their biological Father, John Winchester, couldn't have cared less as he'd driven himself mad from alcoholism and their Mother... Mary couldn't help due to being deceased but Sam tried not to think about that too much.

He was flicking through his photographs from the day, consisting more of Black and White compositions of his best friend Jessica lying around a flower field showing various poses he'd asked her to do.

"You know, your social life could be a little more productive if you got your head out of your lens" Jessica jibed at him packing up her books

"Well you do know I have to make five Contact Sheets before the end of this week" Sam replied, typing and clicking away rapidly

"Sam, it's only 14:15PM on Monday and you have four pages of work here"

"This is one Sheet, Jess. I gotta get all of this done for Friday morning"

"Do you want me to stay a little longer?"

"No, I'm going to work on some Still Lifes. Besides you have another class in fifteen minutes, I've already taken up all your spare time today, go. I'll survive without you for a bit and I'm not going to be responsible for you failing a class"

"At least eat something today, Sam" Jess loudly complained as she left.

Sam didn't bother to reply as he's already transfixed into his work, he plugged himself into his iPod for a bit as his Still Life Contact Sheets passed away another two hours of his day. Sam only had two classes in the morning and then he was free to go to do whatever he wanted and what he wanted to do was complete his all of his work well before it became an overwhelming problem.

Once he's finally pleased with his edits Sam noticed it's nearly 18:00PM and of course Sam hasn't stopped to eat a single bite or drink a little water. His stomach growled in fierce protest, which he listened to for a change.

As he was packing up and saving all of his work on Multiple USB sticks so he didn't freak out or have any excuse to not lose his work he noticed a stray sap green khaki jacket left behind on the back on a chair. Though it's not what Sam would chose for a "Lonely" composition something pulled him to this jacket, he took several pictures, some low key, some black and white, some with the Manual Colour change and some he allows happy accidents to develop which he was somewhat proud of.

While he was quickly scanning through them Sam missed the Studio door open and someone claiming the jacket until a voice asked him "Hey, you alright?"

Sam leapt out of his skin "Holy Shi-" He takes a deep breath "Yes, sorry. Was that yours?"

"Yeah, forgot I was in here earlier" The short stranger replies shrugging on his coat

"I uh... I may have taken some photos of it, is that OK or do you want me to delete them"

The guy shrugs, "It's a jacket, I'm fine with it. Thanks for asking though, not many people would"

Sam let out an internal sigh, he'd made a third Contact Sheet up in his head already and was beyond relieved he didn't have to start again

"I'm Gabriel, by the way" The man, Gabriel, introduced himself

"Sam"

"Winchester, right? Man the kid who never stops. I've heard about you"

Sam reels back a little, "What do you mean?"

"Well, apparently you're never out of here, twice some lecturers found you passed out on the floor because you were determined to get the right shot or edit or whatever and of course you forgot that you're Human. Your body shut down on you"

Sam remembered that, man what an embarrassing day that became "I hadn't eaten in nearly three days and I panicked about a deadline that I was weeks ahead of" Sam weakly defended himself

"Oh" Gabriel's reply came quietly

Sam's stomach demanded attention, violently

"Come on" Gabriel held out his hand to Sam

"Why?"

"Because I'm sure the entire College heard that, now save everything you've got and let me take you to get dinner" There was no room for negotiation in Gabriel's tone or his fierce golden stare down. He may a have been at least a foot smaller than Sam but that didn't mean he wasn't intimidated. He did as he was told and Gabriel practically swept him off his feet.

They hit a Diner that was only five minutes away, no-one seemed to be in so it made being served easy for Sam and Gabriel

"What up, Bitches!" Charlie - epic nerd, secret hacktivist and best friend of Sam - and surprisingly Gabriel - approached them to lead them to their seats "Usual for both?"

"Wait Red, what's his usual?" Gabriel gestured to Sam with his thumb

"Just a typical salad"

"Give him some Salmon or cheese or both on it too please, you should of heard it" Gabriel pleaded

"I'm right here" Sam defended himself

"I know, that's why I'm ordering for you, I'm not having you keel over on me Moose" Gabriel shot back confidently

"Coming right up" Charlie wrote something down and left with a spring in her step

"What did you do that for?" Sam asked

"Sam, when was the last time you had a decent meal or even a regular sized portion?"

The Winchester had to think which scared Gabriel even more

"I... honestly can't tell you, maybe after I collapsed" It had been nearly a month since then _'Jesus, Sam are you that much of a dumbass?'_ "Why do you care?" Sam wasn't sure why Gabriel was doing this

"Because I'm the one that found you Kiddo. I've been a spare Model around the Photography and Art side of the college. I watched as you worked yourself up into a state and before I could do anything," Gabriel slams his hand against the edge of the booth they are sitting at "bam! You go down like dead weight and I called in someone to help you after I made sure you weren't injured or worse. When you came through I nearly slapped you for being so reckless"

Sam could only stare with his mouth open, then something occurred to him "Wait, you left your jacket in the Studio, was that your way of keeping an eye on me like some creepy stalker?" Sam was jumping to conclusions, nearly racing out of the Diner in haste.

"No. I honestly forgot it was there, I was working with... Becky? I think was her name, she got excited and dragged me around the place, she's got heart and some skill but her head is in way too many places at once" Gabriel rattled off, distracting Sam in the process successfully as the giant had sat back down and loosened his vice grip on his portfolio bag which held everything including his camera.

"Becky? Oh, you get use to her... eventually. She tried dating me once, of course I didn't know this and when I found her stalking me while I was on a fake-date to tag alongside my Brother she freaked out and I had absolutely no clue how to handle the situation, she nearly conquered my head in with a waffle-iron"

Gabriel laughed, "No way"

"Yeah, that was... daunting, which is putting it lightly" Sam joined in laughing

Their food arrived, Sam's body took over automatically and inhaled his food

"Good, I didn't want you to starve"

"Sorry" Sam stopped, cleaning himself up. More than half of his Salmon salad with a side of grated cheese was gone

"Don't apologise, I've seen you work and I think you deserve to eat"

"What is that?" Sam asks as he slowly ate what was left of his food

"This is my Dinner"

"That's... do you a side of Cookies and Diabetes to go with that too?"

Gabriel chuckled "I have a high Metabolism, Kiddo. Gotta eat a lot of sugar to keep myself going" Gabriel dug into his array of chocolate and regular pancakes, covered in cream and sugar-coated syrups.

"And yet there's barely any of you there"

"Uh huh. I got a secret but I can't tell you" Gabriel wriggled his eyebrows twice making Sam laugh again, Gabriel loved it when Sam laughed.

"So, what's you theme of your Portfolio?"

Sam smiled, ducking his head down, scratching the back of his head "You'll think it's lame"

"Try me. My most recent shoot was to portray a Pagan God, I think I've got an open mind"

Sam head snapped up at the concept "Really?"

"Yeah Sammich, now come on, share"

"Oh, it's about living in the moment. I try not to stage my photos unless absolutely necessary"

"Can I have a look?" Gabriel asked "I mean, if you don't want to-"

"Sure, yeah but uh... mind if I hold the camera while I show you. It's nothing personal"

"I totally get, trust me" Gabriel soft expression made Sam relax

"OK" Sam scooted himself to sit next to Gabriel after pulling out his camera and pressing his 'View' button. He slowly flicked through all his photos of the day for Gabriel; Gabriel's coat, his Still Lifes - which consisted of old-looking books, most closed while one laid open on a random page, near the middle surrounded by a few low-lit dimming candles with antique-looking holders too and the next were his portraits of Jessica.

"She's cute" Gabriel mentioned

"Yeah..."

"You sound a little off there, Sam"

"Hm? Oh, she's my best friend. I nearly lost her to a house-fire a while ago. I make sure to keep her close but she's with a guy called Brady, he's a jerk to me but she's happy so I keep my mouth shut"

Gabriel subconsciously licks his lips "OK. As long as she's happy, right?"

"Definitely" Sam gives a miniature smile, packing away his items. Gabriel used the distraction to pay

"Come on" Gabriel repeated himself.

"Where now? What about our Dinner?"

"A. My apartment and B. Not in that way that you're thinking and C. I just paid while you weren't looking"

"Oh. Uh. OK" Sam timidly fired out

"Do you live close? If so I'll walk you"

"No, I uh..." Sam checked his watch, he'd missed he last bus to go home for the night "If it's not any bother"

"I'm offering, Sam. I live ten minutes away on foot"

"Alright" Sam accepted because at this point he didn't have any other options, he couldn't sleep in the college because now that he had left someone will have locked up the Studio and Dean was a far journey away, Sam would end up sleeping at the bus station of something, he'd done it before so along with some friends of his during a road trip so he knew that was a last resorted option

"Good, a Moose like you needs to get his rest"

Sam complied, they strolled at a steady paced silence and reached Gabriel's apartment in no time. It was actually one of dorm building that students use if their travelling cost was way too much, it saves time but not a lot of money as it was expensive to stay for the year of your course, Sam was thankful his buses were flexible from his own Studio apartment a few miles down the road.

They entered swiftly, the room... to Sam, it was picturesque, "Um..."

"Go ahead, I saw your eyes light up. I don't mind Sam"

The Winchester gave his new acquaintance a smile before taking various images, Gabriel's apartment was a mess but there was beauty behind it, there was a life under all of the strewn clothes, treats and underwear - Sam took those discretely, by no means was he embarrassed he just wasn't sure if they would be as accepted for his final portfolio project - located randomly about the place. At some point he realised something was following him, turning he spotted a black and white Jack Russell sitting at his feet.

Gabriel whistled it's attention "Oreo, leave him be"

"Oreo?" Sam wondered out loud

"Yeah, like I said, I've got a sweet tooth"

"I can see that" Sam mentioned, spotting Gabriel perching himself by a table that was full with trays of treats, a can of whipped cream and Gabriel himself had a sucker by his mouth Sam took another picture, Gabriel had timed himself to look towards Sam as the shutter clicked "What do you think?"

"You got me"

Sam deflated a little, "If you want I can delete it"

"Nah, keep it. I like it"

Sam sat down - after asking - and skimmed through his images for one last time tonight, he couldn't take his eyes off his last picture of Gabriel; it was a close up of Gabriel's upper body to his head, the treats were out of focus giving Gabriel all that more attention as he was staring at Sam's camera with the ruby sucker - that shone beautifully in the low-light - resting on his lips, Sam thought his mind was playing tricks on him that Gabriel eyes were shining gold, Sam didn't just like this picture, he loved it.

Gabriel had tidied up, made the couch presentable for Sam to sleep on, fed Oreo and sat down watching Sam in utter fascination, which he was oblivious to as his eyes never left he camera or glanced at a notebook, a mix of words and numbers that Gabriel didn't understand were jotted down repeatedly in a notebook. Gabriel noticed the time was bordering around midnight and decided the student should stop for a change.

"Sam"

He wasn't heard

"Sam!" He tried a little louder but to no avail "SAM!"

The Winchester fell out of his seat from fright "Huh! What?"

"I was thinking you should sleep, it's now after midnight"

"Oh, thanks. Sorry about that"

"It's fine. I don't think you give yourself much time to rest do you?"

"It's habit really..."

"OK. Well turn off and pack up everything for tomorrow and I'll leave you be for the night. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Gabriel" Sam did as Gabriel told him, he didn't even realise he was escorted to the couch and dropped down onto the soft cushions, Gabriel had forgotten to release one of Sam's arms and was pulled onto the couch with the mammoth of a man keeping him locked in a hold.

"Sleep well, Kiddo"


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello All. Thank you for the positive feedback, views and reviews.
> 
> Apologies for the Typo. Chapter 1 has been Updated with the fix and I edited it again for clear spacings. It was late when I first posted it I clearly missed a few things.
> 
> Little swearing in this so there's you warning
> 
> Any who... Enjoy.

Gabriel didn't sleep, he never had to before so pretending to felt a little awkward.

Sam had curled his arm around Gabriel trapping him for the night, at one point Gabriel attempted to free himself but Sam turned on his side and his lanky leg hooked over both of Gabriel's meaning his escape was impossible without waking him up abruptly or revealing one of his tricks.

Sighing he relaxing into Sam's hold, he played with a few loose brunette strands that annoyed Sam in his sleep, it was reaching close to 07:00AM and Gabriel could sense that Sam was both an early riser and a maniac when he woke up even a minute late.

As if Sam had read his mind hazel eyes blinked open, feeling a body on top of him made Sam subconsciously pull it closer

"Hey Sammy... rise and shine, Kiddo"

Sam remembered what happened, snapping his head down towards Gabriel, messing his hair up "Oh, hey... can I get up?"

"Your holding me, Sam" Gabriel wriggled to prove his point

"Ah, right" Sam slipped his arms free allowing Gabriel to shimmy away "Thanks for this, by the way"

"Not a problem, Sam. You crashed out pretty quickly, guess you needed it"

"Yeah" Sam rubbed his eyes hard and got up to stretch, his shoulders popped after reaching out towards the ceiling with his hands clasped together "is it alright to get a shower or..."

"Yeah, be my guest, I'll make us some coffee, I'll need to take Oreo for a small walk to give her some air"

"I forgot to ask, how are you allowed a pet in here?"

"Well, I'm not really supposed to but no-one could take her and she's quiet, she's a secret so..."

"Don't worry, I made sure to keep Oreo out of the shots I've got and I'll keep my lips sealed. First apartment I had I snuck in a dog; his name was Bones. Had to leave him behind though... I think I've seen him with another family" Sam reflected, he had forgotten about Bones until now, he didn't know why he had brought it up.

"Go for your shower, I'll be back in a few minutes. Oreo, up" The young Jack Russell bounced up, was caught and rested against Gabriel's chest, "You know the drill, keep quiet alright?" Gabriel tugged his more bulky jacket and made quick pace of leaving.

Sam showered, having the bend his knees quiet deeply and adjust the slightly cool lukewarm water, guiltily taking some of Gabriel's strawberry scented shampoo Sam washed and dried himself and changed into yesterday's clothes, they didn't smell thankfully and Sam's bag was still propped up against the couch, it had moved slightly so either the dog took interest or one of them knocked it while they slept on the couch.

Sam took his time going through his photos from yesterday, despite not touching alcohol for years last night's events was practically a blur. He spotted the coffee, still surprisingly hot with a little slice of toast next to it, Sam ventured out for butter and by the time he finished his toast, coffee and cleaned up after himself Gabriel returned talking nonsense to his dog.

"Hey, glad you're still here"

"Why would I go?"

Gabriel froze "Huh, don't know"

"Have you ever been caught with Oreo?" Sam changed the subject

"No, don't get me wrong, they've been suspicious but they've never caught her"

"They?"

"Uh, the office workers, you should have seen the looks I got when I first tried my technique, it was summer and I'm walking out the door, returning not twenty minutes later and then coming back looking all giddy. Even you would be suspicious"

"Yeah, a little but did you ever think of putting her on a box, more discrete, you'd just need to carefully cover up an air hole"

Gabriel bit into a chocolate bar, "Mmm, good idea. She's not gonna grow much so yeah, hopefully the Art Department won't miss a box or two, trial and error, you know?"

"Yeah," Sam caught a glimpse of the time 07:35AM "I should probably go"

"Class first thing?"

"Uh, kind of"

"Sam, I'm not gonna hold you prisoner but I don't want you working yourself back into a state if you don't start until midday" Gabriel firmly spoke

"It's not that, my Brother's coming down today around 11:00AM, I'm not technically in College today. I get Wednesdays off so that's good. I promise I'm just going to Upload my images onto draft templates and then I'm heading home to clean up, change and get something ready for my Brother, apparently he's wanting to tell me something that's not phone-material"

Gabriel's eyes had softened, he tilted his head down, "OK" His head snapped up, radiating happiness "Good, mind if I join you? My first shift starts at 10:00PM so I'll make sure to kick you out of the room well before you lose yourself in your work"

"Great" Sam smiled back "Shall we go?" He swiped up his bag.

Gabriel opened the door after giving Oreo one last generous ear-rub and gestured for Sam to lead the way "After you, Big Boy"

Sam chuckled "Won't she get lonely?"

"Nah" Gabriel locked the door and checked it for security "I make sure to pop my head in the door when I've got a few minutes free, it's not completely fair but I take her on weekend trips to show I do care and wish things were a different, I'm only here another few months so... I guess I'll need to start searching for jobs and dog or animal friendly apartments"

"You haven't started?"

"Not everyone is a machine, Moose" Gabriel gently nudged into Sam's side

"True, Dean begs me to slow down whenever he visits, he knows I'm either thinking of Photography or work related to it if my head's not jammed in a screen"

"Dean is..?"

"My Brother, I'm not with anyone. If I was I'd probably be dumped for spending so much time in that Studio"

Gabriel gave Sam a look, concern mixed with hidden sadness 'Who wouldn't want you, Sam? Your dedication alone to your work is amazing...' "I think anyone would be lucky to have you"

Sam ducked his head, hoping to hide his blush behind his bangs as he smiled sweetly.

Both their bodies seemed to move on automatic as they entered the Studio, Everyone, old or new was made well aware to never sit at Sam's desktop; Sam hadn't asked or freaked out over it - by no means was he a Diva, that wasn't in his nature by any shape or form - but whenever someone saw him working it was always at the same desktop and was never be to disturbed - a silent rule his class has made for him behind the Winchester's back. Even Gabriel had known, he'd be 'warned' about it during his first day. He'd witnessed Sam from afar and realised why everyone. He was impressed and worried that Sam hadn't moved in hours but kept pushing and pushing himself until a blonde woman literally dragged him away.

Shaking the memory out of his head he realised he was sitting right next to Sam at the same desktop while the few others who came in this early were spread apart within the Studio. Gabriel had to double take Sam's work, there was a _"Sweet Mood Board - Draft 1"_ uploaded on the screen, it was all Gabriel eating and picking his sweets, Sam's favourite or what Gabriel thought was his favourite image was the last taken picture from the previous night, Gabriel could only blink, Sam hadn't edited this photo or touched it up as far as Gabriel was aware if he had Gabriel hadn't realised.

Something that bothered the Model was that it didn't look like him. Gabriel didn't mind overlooking work he'd been asked (or paid) to do, but that image made Gabriel feel like an alien

"Is that really me?"

"Yeah," Sam replied, clicking away "all you unless you have a magic twin I spent the night with"

"It's just... I don't see me"

Sam stopped mid-type "What do you mean?" A confused look bore onto Gabriel

"It's just... the accident of it, does- It that really how you saw me?"

Sam analysed his image then looked back to Gabriel "You were in your own element last night, I just managed to capture it"

"I know but..."

"I can get rid of it if you're uncomfortable with it being shown"

"No, don't you dare. Not being a narcissist or anything but if you like it then keep it, I gave consent for you to take photos but I just didn't expect something so professional-looking"

"Thanks... What bothers you about it?"

Gabriel breathed out a stuttered answer, sighing. He'd annoyed himself voicing his comments "It's nothing..." Gabriel dropped his chin to his chest, shaking his head

"Gabe?"

"I'm just being an idiot. But honestly? I think you're too good, that's my problem. That image looks like it should be a poster for a movie or on a magazine cover or something, you're talent is breath taking and yet you hide it away from everyone" Gabriel had raised his voice without noticing to prove his point.

Sam had to push himself away from his desk and really stare at Gabriel "What's wrong? You weren't like this earlier"

"Sam, I've..." Gabriel sighed, knowing Sam needed to hear this "I've overheard lecturers saying that people are ready to contact you for real jobs but they're afraid to lose you. Some of your work was sent away a few weeks ago and contractors have been ready to bash down those doors and swipe you away. Truth is I don't want you to go, despite only just getting to know you I don't want to hear or see you breaking because of yourself. You overwork yourself enough as it is here and this isn't the real world yet, this is simply practise and look at you, you've already passed out once that I know about and you're not exactly eating right for someone of your build"

Sam could do nothing but blink "They sent my work away, I don't remember them asking if I was OK with that"

Gabriel had to hold back scoffing, of course that mattered but Sam wasn't thinking about his health which frustrated the Model. He noticed it was reaching 10:30AM and though he hated the idea of it he had to push Sam away "Sam, didn't you say you were going to meet Dean-o at eleven?"

"What?" Sam noticed and sighed hard, lulling his head down "Oh... shit!" Sam messily dug out his phone

"What are you doing?"

Sam didn't reply, only focussed on his phone and started a call "Dean, it's me... yeah, yeah I know, OK. Yeah... I'm sorry. I'll be back as soon as I can, see you later. Jerk" Sam huffed after hanging up "Dammit!"

"See?"

"Shut up," Sam lightly jibbed "Can we talk about what you've said later, I have to meet Dean and my next bus is in about twenty minutes"

"Sure, here" Gabriel passed Sam his number, it was printed on an old business card he owned, his number hadn't changed though.

"'Angel Cakes'?" Sam hoped he wasn't pulling too much of a face

"It was a stupid idea I never really followed through with, don't judge me" Gabriel pointed back half-heartedly

"I wasn't," Sam quickly saved all his work, he stole a quick glance at Gabriel and then back to his favourite image, the Winchester couldn't understand the problem but he exited the file and packed away all his gear to distract himself. "I gotta go, see you later Gabriel"

Gabriel couldn't look at Sam while he left "Take care, Kiddo" He mumbled to himself after Sam practically bulldozed his way out the door. Becky frantically waved over to him and bustled up to him like the world was ending.

"Hey Gabe! Ready to finish the shoot?"

Plastering a smile on his face Gabriel and nodding, the Model was dragged along by the enthusiastic blonde for the long day ahead of him.

* * *

Sam was lucky he caught his bus, the driver knew him so the fare was a given a mini discount and Sam sunk into his seat, his phone buzzed signalling a call

"Hey Jess,"

_"Saw you leave with Gabriel last night, he's the Model for the Art department, right?"_

"Very funny, Jess. He just bought me dinner and let me stay the night" Sam regretted his words instantly

_Jessica gasped dramatically down the phone "Oh! My! Gwahd!"_

Sam had to pull the phone away from his early briefly "Ow..."

_"Sam that's awesome! Give me details!"_

"Ew, Jess. It's not like that. We just talked, I showed him my work and I took some photos of him"

_Jessica whined down the line "Sam, you're such a buzzkill. Come on, Gabe and I talk a lot, I'll try to persuade him..."_

Overwhelming fear washed over in Sam's gut "Jess, no!"

His 'best friend' simply laughed maniacally down the phone, _"Oh Sam, too late"_

"I hate you" Sam whispered down the phone

_"Don't lie to me Winchester, you love me and youuuu know it"_

Sam rolled his eyes, his stop was up next "Gotta go, Jess. I'll send Dean your love too"

_"Aww, tell him I'm asking for him"_

"I will, bye"

_"Bye"_

Sam hung up the phone and rushed off the bus, uttering his thanks he dashed off to meet Dean. By the time Sam got to his apartment the Impala was shining against the daylight with Dean sitting on her hood watching the clouds pass him by

"Hey Bitch, took you long enough"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra: OK. Not what I originally planned - especially the serious tone it took - but the idea popped up and I couldn't stop myself going.
> 
> I've now also had to order this Story a little differently now but it will still be the same.
> 
> Sorry about the mistakes I left out. Should be fixed now.


	3. Enter Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to everyone who had Viewed / Reviewed this Story. I can't tell you all how much I appreciate the positive feedback and Kudos'

"Hi Dean, I'm sorry. Again, I got caught up in working"

"I know. It's fine, Sam, the amount of times I was late to something you did for a chick or working, I think you can be late once or twice, besides I know you've been busy"

"Thanks... So what did you not want to discuss over the phone?"

Dean turned his head away "Mind if we head inside?"

"Yeah, I'll let us in"

Sam lived on the third floor, for being a Studio apartment it was pretty basic; an open area, his bed was on the far side beside the window along with a bedside table for his kit bag to rest, his kitchen was literally five steps away from his bed and he had furnished with a two-person couch, another little table with a lamp perched on it as well as one standing tall in the back corner, the TV was already installed before Sam arrived, he didn't use it much but it was still nice to have it there. Sam had everything he needed, plus a view - depending on the time - was just killer. Rent was affordable, Dean pitched in on occasion when he stayed with Sam, plus the bursary Sam was being given helped a lot along with previous job payments kept him afloat.

The older Winchester made himself comfortable on the couch while Sam sat on his bed, there wasn't much distance between them so they could still talk

"OK? So, what's up?"

"There's more than one thing I want to discuss with you so let's get the heavy stuff out first, you know I hate chick-flick moments" Sam rolled his eyes good naturedly "Bobby and I have had a few calls, people like your work Sam and they want you to work for them"

Sam nodded "OK, why do I feel like I'm getting another lecture today?"

"Because everyone who knows you, especially me, knows what kind of person you are Sam, you're dedicated, you're hard-working but that's a huge fault with you, you spend so much time working you don't take care of yourself. I get worried man, hell after last time I'm on the edge every time my phone goes off. The guy who found you seemed pretty spooked by it, he didn't leave until a lecturer force him by pulling him away"

Gabriel's words from the Diner rang through Sam's head "Because I'm the one that found you Kiddo"

"Sam?" Dean stopped, giving his Brother a stare of worry

"I'm fine, what else do you want to talk about?"

"Sam, I get you have a goal but you have to remember to keep yourself alive if you want to achieve that. How often did you pull my head out of my ass when I didn't stop?"

"Way too many times"

"And how long was it before I finally listened?"

"Years" Stretching out the word Sam shook his head "Dean, I get it. I really do. I know I need to take care of myself better and that everyone is worried about me caving under the pressure but I'm OK, really"

Giving his Brother a critical stare of 'Big Brother Analysis' he deemed his little Brother to actually be OK "Good, now I heard from a little birdie you went on a date"

That got Sam's attention, "What?"

"Charlie told me, you know this big, red hair, awesome LARPer, our best friend"

"Yeah, that wasn't- Gabe isn't-It's not what you think"

"Sammy" Dean smiled at his Brother "You know Bobby, Ellen, Jo and I don't care who you're with, s'long as he or she doesn't hurt you then there isn't a problem"

"Gabriel's a Model for the College, he found me working too much and insisted on a break"

"And according from my other resource you stayed the night"

"Traitor" Sam muttered to himself, cursing Jessica's name internally.

Dean chuckled "Well, if it makes you feel any better I might be pursuing someone of my own"

"Don't bait me Dean"

"I'm being serious, Bitch"

"Jerk, you are not"

Dean lifted his eyebrow, smiling with a hint of arrogance and the eyes of 'I'm-actually-telling-the-truth'

"Really? You're back with Lisa?"

"No" Dean dismissed quickly "That uh... That did not end on good terms, his name's Cas, we haven't actually met we talk regularly and I'm meeting him in a couple weeks. His twin Jimmy was a client of mine a while ago so at least I have a rough idea of what to expect"

"Nice Dean, good to see you getting somewhere with relationships again"

"You called it with Lisa"

"I didn't actually want that to happen"

"I know, anyways, last thing I wanted to talk to you about is that next weekend I'm off thanks to Bobby and I was hoping I could take my little Brother on one last road trip before I lose you to professionals, cameras, photography and lenses"

"You won't lose me, De. I promise"

Dean sighed, maybe in relief or in the worry and sadness of the idea of Sam always being pulled away, he wasn't sure at that moment "Good. I expect to hear from you" The tense atmosphere was fogging the apartment "How about we order some grub, I'm famished"

"Dean, it's only 12:15PM"

"So? How about we order Pizza, early lunch, my treat"

"Dean..." Whenever Dean came over Sam was never allowed to pay

"I'll go get us some beers too, back in a bit, buzz me in, OK?"

"Yeah, go I'm sure they remember our order by now"

Dean laughed as he exited, Sam found comfort in falling on his bed, groaning out his annoyances "Twice in one day I get a speech about self-health and my future... At least tomorrow I can work in the Studio all day without interruption" Somehow that switched the memory of Gabriel giving Sam his number, adding it to his contacts he sent a quick text.

**-Hey Gabe, it's Sam Winchester-**

And proceeded to organise plates for the meal, he dragged his light, small and easily forgettable coffee table from the foot of his bed over to the couch and set coasters and mats for the plates and beer bottles.

Dean returned, a spring in his step almost and an extra glint inside his impossibly green eyes

"What is it?" Sam questioned

"Nothin' just got a message from Cas, says he might be able to meet us on our road trip"

Sam's phone buzzed in reply to his text from Gabriel however he didn't pay attention to it "Nice, but is it just you and me?"

"Course, Sammy. Last few days of freedom before life comes back to slam down on our faces. Pizza will be about twenty minutes"

As Dean flicked on the TV, making himself at home Sam secretly glanced at his phone

_**-Hey Samster, I just spent the first part of my day with Becky. I think she was jealous of me spending time with you. Whoopsie! Give Dean-o my best-** _

**-Oh no, I'll talk to her tomorrow. I think that's my day with you-**

_**-Huh, I think you're right. I was told I was going to be working with someone else. Good think I already know you-** _

**-Great, at least you already know my concept, I have an idea of what I'd like you to do, but need to ask, do I pay you or is that covered?-**

_**-Keep your money, Kiddo. College pays for me, it's only if it's outside of College do I ask for payment. Can I ask you something, Sammy?-** _

Sam peaked up to see Dean entranced in the show, having a glance at the time they had about five minutes left before the pizza arrived so he had time to respond without Dean watching him and ready to berate him with questions and teasing

**-Sure, I might not be able to talk after this, spending time with Dean and all...-**

_**-I understand, I'm busy until later tonight anyways. I was hoping that you're free tomorrow night as I'd like to take you out to Dinner. Properly this time. Whaddya say?-** _

Sam gaped at his phone, the buzzer went off allowing the younger Winchester to move speedily to answer, it was the pizza man, Sam let him in "Dean, pizza's nearly here"

**-Yeah! Sure. Can't wait. Talk about it tomorrow-**

"Awesome! I'm starving" Dean pulled out his wallet and answered the door on time with pure muscle memory "Hey Garth,"

"Hey Dean, Sam. I got your usual, that'll be $15.50 please"

Dean gave Garth a $20 bill "Keep the change, Garth. We'll need to catch up soon"

"See you on the field, Hand Maiden"

"You're on, Dungeon Keep"

Sam chuckled from his spot on the couch, he enjoyed hearing about LARPing from Charlie and Dean, they could talk for hours about epic tales and battle plans. It was great to see Dean having fun, it was Charlie's treat on Dean's birthday a few years back, Sam documented it and even received an A for his efforts and Dean got to have the best birthday in years. Sam and Dean loved Charlie like the kid sister they never had, she was even courting Jo, and introduced the boys to her friend Eileen, Sam had a small crush however they stayed mutual friends, Sam re-learned sign language for her and the pair would stay up for hours talking or catching up.

Dean placed the two large pizza boxes down, poking his hand on for a slice "You should join Charlie and I in the next battle that's been brewing, our Queen needs every solider she can get"

"No thanks, Dean. I'm sure I can update the website again or just take some photos for you and Charlie to keep"

Dean nudged Sam, "Gotta learn to loosen up, Sammy"

"I'm fine, besides I prefer hearing about it, I'm sure I'd suck"

"Maybe" Dean joked, taking a bite if pizza, it reminded Sam they had food "Kidding, I'm sure you're a natural like me"

"Maybe another time" Sam leaned back on the couch, relaxing into it

"Sam"

"Yeah..?"

"Eat something" Dean reminded with a small sharp bit behind it "It's good"

"Oh, yeah" Sam ate under Dean's watchful eye, there was a reason they bought two, Dean knew Sam skipped meals during College so they always got extra just in case. Dean didn't approve of Sam's methods but as long as he didn't receive another call about Sam collapsing or blacking out ever again then he'd keep his comments to himself.

Sam nearly finished an entire pizza, moaning in delight Sam flopped back on the bed "That was good"

"I know" Dean wiped his hands to rid himself of crumbs "Can I have a look at your stuff?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Wash my hands and careful turning the pages, I know Sam" Dean pretended to be annoyed while at the sink. He picked up one of Sam's sketchbooks of his most recent work. Sam nodded off under the hum of the TV and Dean's flicking through his work.

He was more tired than he realised.

Dean instantly noticed, giving his younger sibling a saddened smile "Sammy, you need to take care of yourself little Brother" Dean had gotten up and grabbed the spare blanket from the cupboard and draped it over his Brother's long body "for me, please"It had reached 14:30PM, Dean watched some Dr Sexy on a lower volume while Sam slept.

He pulled out his phone and considered calling Bobby to ask for another day off to actually look after Sam but he knew Sam would just bitch at him for it. Going against his natural instinct he distracted himself by messaging Cas

**-Hey Cas. How's work going? Currently watching my over little Brother-**

It took a few moments, Dean knew Cas was busy today working in accounting so he expected to wait

_**-Hello Dean. I am on break for a few moments, how is your Brother? The last time you mentioned him he had passed out in college. What else are you doing?-** _

**-Watching Dr Sexy, you need to start that, Cas. All those numbers can't be good for your head-**

_**-Very funny, Dean. I'm sure you can show me everything when I see you next weekend-** _

Dean happily gaped at his phone in excitement and shock.

**-No way! You got the weekend off? Awesome. Can't wait to show you off-**

_**-Dean you've met my twin, not me-** _

**-Doesn't matter. Still gonna do it. How is Jimmy by the way? Not seen him in a while-**

_**-Still busy. I rarely hear from him due to being a newly Father, his daughter's name is Claire. Amelia is doing well from what little I've heard-** _

**-Tell him Bobby and I send our congrats. He mentioned he was having a kid, which is why he was getting all his repairs out of the way-**

_**-My apologies Dean but my break is over. I shall speak to you tonight and send Jimmy yours and Bobby's regards. Say 'Hello' to Sam for me-** _

**-Will do. Don't work too hard, Cas. Talk later-**

Dean tossed his phone aside, he wasn't paying attention to the re-runs of Dr. Sexy, he watched Sam sleeping for a moment before cleaning up their lunch. Old habits really and he'd endure Sam's whining later on but Dean allowed his Brother to sleep because he clearly needed it. He'd wake up in time for Dinner later on that was probably a frozen meal or something, Dean would cook for him tonight, not because he had to but because he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra: Didn't intend of having Cas in this Story but he turned up, he'll be mentioned here and there and have a brief cameo later on but that's it. Thanks for reading.


	4. Date For Sam and Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OK. Longest Chapter thus far coming up.
> 
> This will be my last Upload for the Weekend, I'm away to Edinburgh so I won't be able to post anything until Monday at the earliest.
> 
> The Lecturer later on is inspired by my own with the same name. I couldn't think of anything subtle so I kinda made an OC
> 
> Enjoy...

Well rested and for once still relatively full from last night's dinner. Sam was up, out the door for 07:30AM and was on the bus ready for College, more importantly his first session with Gabriel, he's photographed his friends, family and he'd even gotten permission to be part of a baby shoot, he struggled to untangle his hair from one little girl's grip in particular, everyone though it was adorable, Sam swore the baby had it out for him.

Ready with his equipment Sam finished his contact sheets from yesterday, taking special care with his favourite image, he honestly couldn't see the problem with it, technically Gabriel didn't say to delete it or get rid or it so with a slight heavy heart Sam kept it and outlined it to signify a favourite and best of the bunch he had. He skimmed through and had made four out of the five contact sheets he needed for this week's assignment, he'd finish today and it was only Thursday.

"Hey tall, dark and handsome" A familiar voice bounced up to him as Sam clicked away his saved work

"Hey Gabe, how are you?"

"I'm alright, you seem a lot better" Gabriel perched himself on the connect desk next to Sam, his legs swinging freely.

"Yeah, Dean came over, watered and fed me, I crashed out on the couch for a while. Dean said I looked beat before he even started talking to me"

"Over-exertion will do that, Sam"

"I know"

A silence entered between them

"Anyways, I'm all yours today" Gabriel perked up, jumping off the table

"You're given a thirty minute break between sessions"

"Yeppers, but after another round with Becky..." Gabriel yawned away from Sam

Now that he mentioned it, Sam noticed Gabe was standing more hunched than usual "Well don't worry, I had a calmer idea set, today I know that Becky can seem be a huge energy suck"

"I've got my treats, they'll keep me going, lead the way, Samster"

"Wait, I've just got to sign in... and done" Sam's name and designated code were written down on a card and placed on the lecturer's desk, another side note was left saying he was with Gabriel, a reminder more than anything else, only Sam could keep up with himself.

"When you said 'another round'..."

"Oh, no!" Gabriel dismissed quickly "Never, she's energetic and probably a lot of fun but she's not really my type, bit too much of the wild for me. So where are we going?"

"There's a small park I wanted to capture during the last of the Summer, it that alright with you?"

"It's 'Living In The Moment', right? Seems fair, enjoying one last pitch of sun and warmth before we lose it to cooler temperatures and slick roads"

"Yeah, these sheets have been more about quiet life plus relaxing"

"Sounds like you should take your own advice"

Sam chuckled, "Do you mind if we grab coffee first?"

"Sure"

A quick detour later, coffee in hand and sticking to each other's sides Sam walked down the familiar path. The park was mostly just grassy fields, a few trees dotted around with a kiddy swing, slide and a rusted roundabout. Sam kept his photoshoot to the back, the use of the trees for coverage and privacy. The sun was on their back which was perfect for Sam. He asked Gabriel to get comfortable with his surroundings while Sam took test shots and posted up so extra lighting

Gabriel had finished his coffee, and tossed it in the bin before he forgot "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"How long will we be here?"

"Only a couple hours, just say when you need to take a break"

"Always. Least I know you'll listen"

Sam ached to ask about that but his body was moving directly on autopilot now, "Ready?"

Gabriel nodded

"Great, tilt your head up just a little more" Sam took several shot while Gabriel played with what he had, Sam caught a few images of Gabriel admiring the leaves and the trees around him. Sam thought he got an awesome one of Gabriel holding leaves in a cup of his hands blowing on them gently, the movement wasn't blurred and Gabriel's soft expressions - along with some quick tips or guidance from Sam the pair were having a lot of fun

Sam knew he had to take his opportune image when the sun rested exactly where he needed it to "One last image and then we stretch our legs?"

"Yeah, what do you want me to do?"

"Sit back against this tree, and I'd like you to read this book on a random page but when I'm about to shoot lift your head up, have a thoughtful but conflicted expression, and if I've timed this right it should work"

"You got it Sammy,"

"Could you cross your legs by your ankles, sorry" Sam didn't like giving so many directions and orders when it came to this, he knew he'd had to buck up some for his future career but he wanted Gabriel to clearly be enjoying himself, not just looking like it because he was instructed to be.

"It's alright Sam" Gabriel did as instructed and the image was perfect, the sunlight gleamed through the back of the tree as Sam caught it at the diagonal, Gabriel was looking above Sam but not obviously so and even a gently breeze aided in providing more composition around him.

"Got it, great. OK. Half an hour and I'll look through these"

"Thanks Sam-wise" Gabriel got up and stretched his legs, shaking off the posing stiffness from his body. Over of his peripherals Gabriel watched Sam scan through his work, some notes were written down and Gabriel laid down watching the clouds pass him by, Sam didn't take photos which relieved and surprised the Model, he was designated a break but not all students remembered that and continued to snap photos of him, Gabriel would be miffed but he understood it was for their work but Sam was different, he gave Gabriel space which allowed Gabriel to admire Sam Winchester even more so.

"You know, Kiddo. This is fun"

Sam gave Gabriel a confused look "Don't you do this everyday?"

"Except weekends but I think just having more freedom is what I enjoy about it today"

"OK?"

"You're not getting it, are you?" Gabriel craned his neck over to his younger

Sam shook his head, clearly lost. Gabriel sat up, "What I mean is that even though you brought me out here you weren't ordering me to do every thing, you're giving me space in this moment and I appreciate that"

It clicked "Oh, alright. You've just reminded me I need to speak to Becky" Sam faked a shudder "Oh I'm sure that'll be fun"

"Yeah," Gabriel snuck a peak at his watch "you want me to get back to the trees?"

"Uh, I think I'd like to try a few standing poses" Sam picked up a dry leaf and twirling it between his pointer finger and thumb

"Gotcha," It seemed Gabriel knew he would be doing this as he had secretly made a pile behind the tree

"How'd you guess?"

"Been doing this a while, you tend to figure out what's going to happen when you're in a certain area"

"Great, I'm going to set a timer for this shot and they'll keep going so can you think of a few things to do? I'll need to get into position"

Gabriel momentarily got caught off guard "Huh?"

"I'm gonna climb up and throw the leave down to give the idea of Autumn coming in and technically raining down on you, I'll have more ammo up there too"

Gabriel started laughing, not at Sam but just what was going on around them "Gotta say, you're definitely the most fun out of everyone I've spent time with, they don't get as involved"

"Everyone's different, Gabe"

"I can see that" Gabriel made no hiding in staring at Sam's ass as he climbed the tree, Gabriel passed up his bundle of leaves, Sam knew his camera inside an out so knew exactly when he'd been out of shot, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be"

"One, two, three!" Leaves of various tertiary shadings rained over, Gabriel forgot his original pose and just stood with his arms slightly out, ready to catch either Sam or a leaf of two, grinning at Sam while leaves let gravity do its work.

Sam jumped down with skilled perfection, fear instilled through Gabriel seeing Sam doing something that like but there wasn't much distance between Sam and the ground so why was he worried?

Sam jogged up to his camera, making a wide berth in case his camera was still going and gave Gabriel a thumbs up "Great! Thank you for this"

"Our time up? Huh, so it is, damn" There were only small slots given Gabriel was only of the few Models around the College, Gabriel's phone pinged reminding him he had to get back to Oreo for a quick feed and walk and then make a mad dash for his 'shift' at the Diner with Charlie (She also was a part time Model and loved it when she could show off her LARPing and her moves and poses - Runway Model was her favourite so far) that was going to be photographed by Alex Jones, she was new and hadn't quite made up her mind about what concept she was doing so Gabriel and Charlie had their work cut out for them.

"Thank you again, Gabriel"

"Sam, it was literally my pleasure. You better get back. Knowing you you'll be in there until nightfall"

"I'll try not to, text me if you can?"

"You bet. I gotta get to Oreo"

Gabriel jogged away leaving Sam to pack up, he usually wasn't allowed to touch photographers things as he was 'just a Model' as he had been told by Brady long ago, he didn't take it to heart but he knew not to over-step unless the photographer physically asked for help

"See ya Gabe" Sam waved towards Gabriel's back, he received a spun wave back as Gabriel rushed off. The Winchester packed up his lighting in his duffel and slung his camera over his neck, walking back allowing his mind to drift away.

He didn't want to spend an eternity behind a computer screen however he needed to choose his top twelve for a contact sheet, then a favourite to feature, edit and annotate, this was his last sheet for the assignment due in two days. He had Photography all day today so once their lecturer saw them once and their work they were free to go whenever they were finished or felt they could do nothing more, in Sam's case he felt as if he could always do just that little bit more.

Sitting in his regular chair, desktop at the ready and iPod on Sam whizzed through his routine. He found his last image pf Gabriel watching the leaves at at him, nothing stopped the swirl of happiness within his chest seeing Gabriel look so relaxed and falling in love with his scenery, it was as if he was surprised to see the leaves which is what Sam was hoping for, it was his close-second favourite, but the 'Contemplation of Life' look as Gabe sat under the tree with his book - only because of the lighting was Sam's number one. He had no idea the lecturer was standing behind him until he jolted from the hand that was placed on his shoulder

"Easy, Sam. Not here to hurt you" Alison remarked

"Sorry, in my own world" Sam recovered with what dignity he had left

"I can see that, you've been doing brilliantly and I'm sure I'll be seeing great things from you"

"Just this left and then the assignment is done" Sam off-handily reminded himself

"Good, have it all printed off by Friday and leave it on my desk in the morning as I know you only have me, don't tell anyone that I'll let you all leave early considering how hard you've been working. Gabriel's taken a liking to you"

"Yeah, we've been getting to know each other, it was luck to have met before today. There wasn't any tension that needed sub-sided"

"OK. I'll leave you to your work, Sam"

"Thank you, sorry about that"

"You've been here for how long, Sam? I know when you lose yourself into your work"

Sam smiled as Alison left to check in on other students. He quickly sailed through the transition shot of him jumping out of the tree, he noticed Gabriel's expression was far from eased, he looked panicked or worried, Sam hadn't realised until now that

Gabriel had stepped closer to possibly catch him. Though confused Sam appreciated Gabriel's thoughtfulness. Finishing within a few hours - after returning the borrowed lighting equipment - the Winchester printed off two copies of his work - just in case because Sam never wanted to rely on just one object alone he carefully placed the lukewarm paper into a plastic folder for cleanliness and security and said he goodbyes to Alison before taking off, it was no surprise Sam was last out - again. It was expected now and forever because it was Sam.

It had reached after 16:00PM and Sam was at a loss, he didn't want to go home just yet, Dean was working and Jessica had classes until 18:30PM. He knew Gabriel and Charlie were busy and Jo was who-knew-where because he was travelling before she ventured into college herself. He'd forgotten to speak to Becky. Stuck Sam effortlessly moved to the library but was met with the all familiar face of Gabriel.

"Come with me"

Sam didn't have time to correct his footing before he tripped over himself while being dragged away by his arm.

"Where are we going?"

"First my place so you're not worrying about your stuff, we'll shower, change and head out for Dinner. I asked you out and you said yes so this is my treat"

Sam felt cold. He'd completely forgotten about the date, Gabriel was beaming excitable energy which made Sam feel even worse

"You OK, Sammy?"

"I uh..."

"Oh, it's fine. Truth is I nearly forgot and almost went home to waste the rest of the day. It's OK, Sam. I know you've got other priorities than little ol' me and I mean that in a good way. Charlie says 'Hey' and is demanding Dean-o calls her to discuss a battle or something?"

Sam nodded "Yeah, Dean mentioned that. Mind if I call him now?"

"Be my guest"

Sam got through the voicemail "Dean, Charlie says 'Hey' and wants you to call her. LARPing business, see you later Hand Maiden"

"'Hand Maiden'?" Gabriel's voice did not go up about three octaves in attempts to withhold laughter.

"It was a spur of the moment thing according to Dean that he never bothered to fix, she's the Queen in their magic world or whatever, he's more than happy to have her tell him what to do. He- We see her as the little Sister we never had"

"Great, Charlie goes on about it but in honesty I have no clue what she's talking about most of the time but it's her world, or Kingdom in this situation so who are we to ruin their moment"

"Exac-" Sam tripped on the staircase leading to the dorms

Gabriel chuckled despite nearly being yanked downwards "You OK?"

"Yeah," Sam replied, unable to hold laughing either "wasn't paying attention, didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Nah, takes more than a tug on my arm to do that" Both realised they had been holding hands, neither really knew how to react to that fact, Gabriel shrugged and made the smallest attempt to take his hand back in case Sam was uncomfortable however Sam only adjusted his hold

"Oreo, Gabe" Sam ducked his head down to catch the Model's golden eyes

"Yeah, yeah you're right" Gabriel held instant regret as his hand slipped out of Sam's hand, he already missed Sam's had swallowing his in a polite hold.

Gabe whistled in, Oreo wasted no time circling on her hind legs and demanding pets, she was a quiet dog which was probably why her secret was so well kept "Hey Girl, you miss me?"

Sam lingered behind, he didn't want to invade "Sam, you've can come in, you know"

"Yeah, where should I put my things?"

"Uh... how about in this cupboard, I have a key so no-one can get in or out except yours truly so it'll be safe and sound"

Visibly relaxing Sam placed his bag away inside the hidden compartment. Sam made himself at home by sitting on the couch, Oreo felt the need to hop up on Sam's lap and demand attention which was given without complaint

"Hello Oreo, you remember me?" Sam hummed as Oreo licked all over his face as a response "That's a yes then?"

Gabriel smiled, watching from the cupboard "I'm just going to take a shower and change, be about twenty minutes"

Sam could only nod as Oreo made it her mission to lick every inch of Sam's face "Are you hungry, Girl?"

"Oh crap! Sam, do you mind?" Gabriel shouted from inside the bathroom

"Not at all, come on" Sam stood up and patted his lap when he stepped away from the Jack Russell to follow

It took a few minutes for Sam to find the correct food but he fed Oreo her meal, she devoured it quickly leaving practically no time for Sam to fill a bowl of water and place it down on the tiny carpet square to conceal any evidence of watermarks. Gabriel reappeared wearing a dark jeans, a black shirt with rolled up sleeves with the top two buttons undone

"Showing me up?" Sam remarked, tilting his head

"Doubt it, considering you're way out of my league"

"Very funny, but plaid, worn out jeans and a scrappy shirt isn't much"

"Stop it," Gabriel playfully batted Sam's hand, holding onto it once again, finding himself unable to let go for nearly a whole minute nearly forgetting they were having a conversation "Sorry, uh. Oreo, bed" Gabe snapped his fingers and the Jack Russell complied, circled the bed and laid down

"Won't she need the bathroom?"

"I secretly installed a doggy door and may or may not have created a tunnel for her to sneak through when I'm not here and nature calls"

Sam's dimples shone through "Cool, I won't tell anyone"

"Better not, took ages to get it right and to camouflage it, plus training her to use it too"

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah, I booked a table at not-quite-a-restaurant but nowhere uptight and snooty"

"Great, I hate being stared at"

"You've loathe my work then"

"That's different, Modelling for a camera and being judged because of how you look aren't entirely the same thing"

Gabriel hummed out, bobbing his head "Depends on the job their on, could be a fashion show for all you know"

"Technicalities" Sam waved off, he offered Gabriel his arm which was taken after Gabriel locked the door behind him

The pair strolled to their restaurant, Gabriel had booked for 19:30PM so they had more than enough time, despite Summer hanging on its last legs it was surprisingly warm, Gabriel had forgotten his coat so Sam draped his over Gabe's shoulders

"You sure?"

"I wear plenty of layers, besides I think you look... good in that" Sam turned away to hide his blush of stupidity

"Really? Thanks Sam. I'd give an opinion but you look like you do everyday, you look comfortable as yourself and I think that's something I like about you"

"Thanks"

The pair walked in, Sam was given a few double-takes and Gabriel glared at each and every one of them who dared to silently insult Sam, they didn't know Sam at all and they had no right to judge him, being bold and giving Sam a soft, inviting smile

Gabriel intertwined their hands "Anyone who has a problem with you will be dealing with me" He whispered in Sam ear after having to stand on his tip-toes.

Sam uttered a quiet thanks, however still hunched in on himself, "Isn't that uncomfortable, curling in like that?"

Sam lied "No"

"Sam," Gabriel gave a firm stare

The Winchester took a breath, his shoulders lowered but built up anxiety was clearly taking hold of him.

"Just pretend you're in the studio, with your camera and I'm your composition" Gabriel paused "...that sounded better in my head"

"Thanks... can we sit down now?" Sam had subconsciously squeezed Gabriel's hand tighter, which Gabriel returned by instinct.

"Yeah, I managed to get us a little hidden square at the back"

"Thank you" Sam finally felt as if he could breathe

"Relax, you're with me and no-one else right now. I'll smite whoever so even gives you a bad look, OK?"

"You sounded way too happy about that" Sam breathed out again, this time producing a weak smile

"It's true though, anyone who starts on you for the wrong reason or in fact any reason will answer to me. You're a good kid and no way am I letting anyone stomp on you while I'm around"

"Is that why you looked scared when I jumped out of the tree?"

"Yeah, I honestly thought you had passed out on me or something"

"I promise I do eat, just not at College. But on the topic of food do you eat anything that isn't covered in sugar?"

"Not often, I do have regular meals if I feel up to having something right,"

They were interrupted by a waitress asking if they were ready to order, they skipped the started and since both were inn the mood for it shared the BBQ Rib platter with small side order of chips

"You sure about this?" Sam wondered for the first time that night

"Yeah, I swear I wanted the same as you and I'd like to see you eat something that's actually food, Sam"

"Same applies to you then"

"Guilty"

Sam sipped on his water, "So what made you want to do this?"

"Honestly? No clue, just heat of the moment I guess"

Sam snorted in return

"What?" Gabriel feigned ignorance

"Heat of the moment? As in Asia's 'Heat of the Moment'?"

Gabriel turned his head, his cheeks burning with blush "You're good"

Sam laughter burst from his chest, he had a few onlookers but he didn't care. It took a second for Sam to catch his breath and his face to turn back to its regular shading

"Don't hate Asia, it's a good song"

"I know, it's just..." Sam giggled to himself, Gabriel pretended to gave him squinty eyes and almost held a straight face but it didn't last for more than a split-second.

Food arrived and was eating with care, Gabriel made sure Sam ate more, he made a show of eating the chips in between. They both wiped sauce off each other's faces because why not?

Gabriel had a chocolate soufflé to himself while Sam bought a coffee, it had a complimentary biscuit so Gabriel couldn't exactly rub the non-sugary-ness in his face. Gabriel paid, Sam tried but Gabriel snuck it away.

"Fine, next time I'm paying, and I'm going to ask for tooth picks next time with the wipes"

Gabriel chuckled, the pair walk outside to be met with cliché pouring rain, Sam's jacket was thin and it was the only thing that would be capable of keeping them dry.

"I have an idea" Sam perked up "Put that on and jump on my back"

"What? Sam I'm heavier than I look"

"Trust me, the streets are empty and I'm stronger than I look, just hop on" Sam bent his knees to prepare himself for the added weight, Gabriel reluctantly did and Sam held on to him without any indication of dropping him, "Hang on"

Sam took off running, Gabriel didn't yelp, well... maybe a little but not loud enough that nearly the entire restaurant heard him... maybe...

Sam just laughed, his apartment was surprisingly close - only a few blocks away and Gabriel was keeping his hair out his face just fine.

The rain got heavier so Sam moved faster, Gabriel swore that was impossible but Sam did it anyways "OK, here we are" Both were officially soaked through, Sam was violently shivering with a happy aura while trying to get his keys out his jacket pocket. They stumbled inside through the first door and took the elevator to Sam's

"Are you OK?" Gabriel asked, already knowing the answer to that question

"Yeah, I'm great. That wasn't too uncomfortable for you, was it?"

OK, maybe Gabriel didn't know the correct answer "No... it was fine. You're shivering"

"We're soaked, I'm surprised your not. Don't tell me I just gave you hypothermia, I'll call-"

"No!" Too loud "No, I'm fine. I had your jacket"

"OK, just let me know if you start to feel funny"

"I promise, I'm fine"

The elevator dinged, Sam automatically lead the way and unlocked his apartment with twitchy fingers. The Winchester threw himself down on the couch, groaning in pleasure. "Warmth... I'll get us some towels" Sam heaved himself up and disappeared to his bathroom for towels, he tossed Gabriel the bigger one "I've got some old clothes... they might fit you while our stuff dries out. I'd offer us hot water but it's lukewarm to cold at best. It would make us worse. I've got thicker blankets and a radiator that likes me"

"Good, you don't have to worry about me, Kiddo. I'm tougher than I seem"

"Alright, understood" Sam got up again "If I get changed I'll find some of my clothes for you, but I know they aren't going to fit you"

"What gave it away?" Gabriel smirked, adjusting the towel over his shoulders.

"Back in a second" Sam was already shedding off his pale blue flannel first revealing a drenched black t-shirt as he spoke again. He returned about five minutes later in sweat pants and a grey long sleeved shirt, in his hands were spare clothing he passed to  Gabriel and a hoodie was also thrown his way too

"Thanks, Sam" Gabriel changed and heard Sam call him

"Put your clothes in the hamper, I'll deal with them when we've warmed up"

"OK" Gabriel did as instructed, re-joined Sam on the couch that was covered in blankets and a duvet was ready to inhale them both

"Comfortable?"

"Absolutely, Moose" Gabriel made himself comfortable against Sam's side and the pair listened to the pouring rain while vaguely paying attention to the TV, they were watching a movie but neither were invested.

"So was this the first-date experience you were hoping for?" Gabriel asked eventually

"Yeah, had a great night and we need to do this again, maybe minus this whole part, though"

"Are you kidding? I'm loving this more than the food" The prove his point Gabriel squirmed closer to Sam, on reflex Sam had curled his arm around the small of Gabe's back

"Great," Sam yawned away from his date's face

"I'll watch over you, Kiddo. Get some rest"

No sooner than Gabriel's words of advice left his mouth Sam had conked out. Waiting for deep slumber Gabriel shimmied himself out of the cocoon of blankets and shook himself off from stiffness. The Model took care of the washing, figuring it out with ease and waited while he watched Sam sleep. Thunder rolled above them causing Sam to turn over, groaning, Gabriel crossed the room and stroked Sam's damp hair "It's OK. I'll protect you"

Gabriel pulled up the extra slacks for the umpteenth time now, watching the lull of the machine and the rain together Gabriel spent the night caring for Sam.

Their first date... Gabriel couldn't wait for the next one.


	5. Things Get Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I completely appreciate the views / reviews this Story has been receiving
> 
> If you've read some of my previous Stories it may be clear I'm not great with consistency or I can accidently make a scene confusing or mess up the days that have passed as I've just been re-reading this. I suck at this sort of thing.
> 
> All mistakes made are my own
> 
> Slight Angst in this Chapter.

Despite the slightly off start to Gabriel's Friday, he was having to practically sprint to keep up with Sam's routine and calm him down after a near panic-attack when they remembered they had left his equipment back at Gabriel's apartment. Sam managed to change into fresh clothes however Gabriel hadn't considered staying meaning he reclaimed his date clothes.

Sam skipped breakfast, something Gabriel wished he hadn't held his tongue for and the pair stumbled onto a near-empty bus

"I can't believe I left my stuff at yours, honestly it was the last thing on my mind"

"Isn't that a good thing? Kiddo, everyone needs a break and you fall under that category of everyone. It's not everyone minus Sam Winchester"

"I know... I just... How could I forget my stuff was there? Thanks for pulling me out of that panic earlier"

"I get the feeling you haven't suffered many of those before?"

"A few but never over placement of items, Dean says I've freaked out over nightmares, bad news turned worse and when Dean had a-"

"Easy, tilt forward for me" Gabriel pressed his hand over Sam back, periodically soothing him in circular motions "Try and relax OK? Think about last night and you carting me through the rain and us getting soaked, your joy when you talk about Dean-o and your dedication to your work on your favourite pictures you've made with that massive noggin of yours, yeah?"  
Sam took a stuttering first breath after he'd forgotten how to breath, confused and annoyed with himself he curled himself down so his head rested between the tiny space between his knees and the chair one row in front of him, his head was resting on Sam's shaking left arm, Gabriel hadn't realised until now the Winchester had gripped onto his thigh with a fierce hold "It's OK, Sammy. Just try to relax"

"T-T-ry-ing"

Gabriel had to get Sam uncurled, he was doing himself no favours with that position

"Sam..." Gabriel opened his mouth but no words left his mouth for nearly five whole minutes "You are the strongest person I know and with everything that has been thrown as an obstacle you overcame and soared over them. I know no-one with that kind of self-power and determination. You've done how much with your life despite having an antsy background, yeah?"

During the night, the storm had caused a nightmare which led to Sam deliriously ranting away about his life as Gabriel kept him grounded and eventually returned him back to Earth and somehow back to sleep within the span of two hours during the peak of the storm vibrated over Sam's apartment.

"I told you that?" A perplexed Sam raised his head, turning to stare at the Model who smiled gave a comforting smile. Gabriel glanced up to their scenery, they had about ten minutes before their stop at College

"Yeah, last night. You had a funky dream or nightmare and you clung to me and rambled away your story to me, you freaked out due to thunderstorm we had. Remember the rain after our Dinner? You carried me on your back and gave me your jacket,

you're wearing it right now, I made sure it was dry and warm for you this morning"

"Thanks..." Sam finally drew a whole breath and sat up, he bounced on back of his seat due to Gabriel's hand not having left Sam's spine "You didn't let go?"

"You begged me last night not to, you nearly curled your entire body around me to make sure I wouldn't go anywhere"

"Sorry about that"

"Don't sweat it, I didn't mind. I made sure you felt safe and when you fell asleep again I felt guilty having to move to the bathroom but I stayed close in case you wigged yourself out again, Kiddo"

Sam bowed his head, his eyes catching familiar scenery "This is our stop"

"Got it"

The pair tumbled out together, instead of heading straight for College, he had time considering it was only 08:12AM, Gabriel reminded Sam that his equipment was still locked away in the back of his living room.

Sam was antsy, Gabriel fully understood, "I'll give you your space, I mean, I'll take Oreo out and give you a minute to reconnect with yourself. You had-"

"No!" Sam yelped out, startling Gabriel "No, just... please don't go right now..."

"Okay, OK. We got this, yeah? Do you need me to do anything or?" Gabriel let the question drag out

"I, uh..." Sam knew exactly what he needed but he didn't what to overwhelm Gabriel's space, Sam was petrified in this moment

"Sam, it's alright" Gabriel took a step forward, his hands showing surrender, in level with his middle.

Gasping some Sam tugged Gabriel into a tight hug "Oomf" Gabriel mumbled into Sam's chest as the younger clung onto the Model for dear life. Gabriel remembered he had arms and loosely placed his arms around Sam's curving back, the Winchester was shuddering, breathing hectically through his mouth which was currently hovering over Gabriel's ear. The Model figured this was why Sam was so hesitant, he needed someone to clench on to with a vice grip and if left alone could make himself worse.

"Sam, it's alright. It's OK. I've got you" Gabriel hoped Sam could understand his soft however covered voice.

The Younger could only gasp for air, increasing his grip somehow pulling Gabriel closer. The Model raised himself on his tip toes, managing to take a breath for a second before being squished against a thudding chest

The embrace itself was held for a long ten minutes, Oreo had watched from afar them both with confusion and curiosity whilst laying in her bed.

Sam's entire body seemed to relax after that point, he held slipped away and his heart was no longer threatening to break his rib cage apart. Gabriel was able to lower himself to flat feet but he didn't let go of Sam. Feeling the Winchester's calm state allowed Gabriel's worry to evaporate.

Sam made a gesture of needing to step back which Gabriel complied to willingly.

"I'm sorry about that, that's not something that happens often but..." Sam's sentence faded off

"What are you sorry for?" Gabriel dismissed the heavy weighted incident with a smirk "That was just a hug"

Sam gaped at Gabriel, only Dean and Bobby had managed to maintain a panicking Sam Winchester. Dean invented the hugging system, allowing Sam to vent out his worries, frustrations and everything out through loud breathing and it didn't matter how hard Sam squeezed them, he was entitled to it. No complaints, no comments or follow-up questions. Bobby understood immediately. Sam was sworn under oath to call one of them after such a breakdown occurred, day or night - no matter the time, Hell or High Water or whatever, Family were there for each other.

"I have to call Dean"

"Sure. I'll unlock your stuff and set it on the couch, I'm gonna take Oreo out for some fresh air. I'll be back in ten minutes. Are you going to be OK now?"

"Yeah, I'll be talking to Dean or Bobby, I technically won't be alone"

Gabriel watched Sam like a hawk as the Winchester conducted the start of his phone call "Hey De'"

Gabriel hid Oreo in her box to allow her some fresh air, giving Sam deserved privacy.

He returned exactly ten minutes later, Sam was still on his phone talking away to Dean about something that Gabriel would need context for to understand. Quietly shifting around the room Gabriel glanced over his schedule today, he was a Life Drawing Model for most of day then he had his last shift with Becky - each Photographer had three sessions each per assignment so they had to make it count. He shuddered at the thought, he was going to be exhausted and Becky was non-stop energy, she still hadn't learnt that Gabriel needed to stop and take a break sometimes.

Sam had ended his phone call uttering the word "Jerk" and sighed out in relief "Shall we head to class?"

"Yeah, you're not going to see much of me today, text if you need to but I won't be able to reply until tonight" Gabriel comforted Sam

"It's alright. I'm good. I've spoken to Dean and I'm going to call him during Lunch. He'll thrash me if I don't eat then, he could tell I hadn't already... somehow"

"Big Brothers, think they know everything and are keenly aware of their little siblings habits, sorry Kiddo"

Sam shrugged "I should expect it by now, Dean raised me so yeah..." he pulled on his satchel and got up "Ready?"

"Uh, you go ahead, I've gotta get showered and changed first. I'll see you later, OK?"

"Right. Take care of yourself today, I saw your schedule, you're pretty rammed packed"

"You better take your own advice, Sam-a-lamb. I hear you passing out or collapsing during your day I'm going to kick your Sasquatch Ass"

"Threat noted. See ya later" Sam left with a quicker haste after rubbing Oreo's ears.

Gabriel blew out a sigh of relief, he had a lot to do today and worrying about Sam was still top priority. "Kiddo, you are going to be the death of me" Despite Sam not being around to hear it Gabriel had to get that out. Showering and changing he gave Oreo love and affection before leaving for his day.

* * *

Exhausting himself into his desk as usual Sam had stuck everything in his sketchbook neat and accordingly, printed out all of his work twice, saved everything and stuck his spare sheets into his plastic folder as he'd handed in his Contact Sheet on the desk first thing before he forgot.

His second call from Dean was mostly a repeat of this morning; don't overwork and stress yourself out, remember to eat, don't let that 'Brady-guy' get on your nerves, call more often and to take care of yourself. He was only a drive away and would drop everything to help Sam if necessary, Bobby would obviously understand.

Sam wished his big Brother would let up but honestly that would be asking Dean to give up his Impala or just stop caring altogether. In short, wouldn't happen.

Neither Sam nor Gabriel managed to see each other during their day. Sam missed not seeing Gabriel but he had other things to do

Riding his last bus home - which on Fridays was at 21:30PM - Sam did everything he could to not fall asleep prematurely, a frozen pizza had his name on it for Dinner and he wasn't missing out this time. Plugging himself into his iPod and blasting the volume up more than he should it kept him buzzed until his stop. The humidity of the night was goading Sam to shut his eyes right now but he refused. Lost in his own world once again Sam didn't realise someone was following him with purpose.

In no way was Sam's location dangerous, Dean quadruple checked when Sam first moved in, Dean even stayed the first week of Sam's new College life just to keep an eye on his Brother's safety. Sam had nagged and ordered that Dean back off, he was a big boy and could very well take care of himself, thank you.

Sam was still in his own universe when a shadow rolled over his, Sam spotted attacker lunging for him, spinning around to protect himself the man shoved Sam into a narrow alleyway following directly behind him, a knife was aimed for the centre of the Winchester's chest.

"Who are you?" Sam stupidly demanded, wishing the wall would budge but he couldn't win against solid brickwork

"Give me that bag! Do that and no-one gets hurt" It sounded like a kid, no more than mid-teens

Taking the high road seemed a better option than to just spit back and forth with a teenager, Sam was nearly double his age and his body type completely outweighed the scrawny thing that managed to jump him "No, because I know you're not going to do this. You're what? Fifteen at the most. You do this and you'll regret it"

"Shut up!" The teen barked

"Listen, I'm not going to call the cops or even put my hands on you, walk away"

"No! Don't tell me what to do!"

Sam had to figure out how to end this without playing obvious, he raised his hands, in both a manner of surrender but he was ready to grab the kid and pin him to the ground if he attacked first. Self defence, especially pinning wouldn't count as laying a hand on the boy. Sam was within rights to do this "Look, stay calm and just walk away, no-one else has to get involved"

Sam's phone made its presence known by ringing, Sam made no show of answering it as the boy jumped at the vibration sounding through Sam's jean pocket. The ringing stopped after ten seconds, "See? Now just walk away"

"No!" Raising the knife by his ear, so the point could be directly facing the Winchester the boy leaped forward, however missed his target. Gabriel literally dropped in out of nowhere, taking the stab to the shoulder while grabbing the boys wrist with both hands to prevent further moment, stuck in a vice grip the mugger was thrown to the opposite wall knocked out and left in a heap. Taking Sam's arm firmly without looking the pair were suddenly inside Sam's apartment, a strange 'Whooshing' noise was heard between the alley and Sam's front room. Taking his hand away from Sam Gabriel yanked out the blade that clearly had blood on it with little to no hesitation and dropped it to the floor with a clatter, huffing out Gabriel turned to face Sam like protected prey, his eyes were glowing and not in a metaphorical kind of way, an eerie piercing golden colour was clicked away after blinking, a shadow of wings disappeared behind Gabriel, fading into the walls.

"Hey Kiddo" Gabriel tried to sound casual

Sam's mouth hung open, he had no clue as to what his feelings were in this moment in time. His mind was playing real dirty tricks on him, right? Right?


	6. Revealing Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A lot of Swearing is involved at first and a little Violence too.
> 
> Might change the Rating to T just in case.
> 
> I'm going to cut this Chapter short. I know, Urgh. But I think I'll just have this be the "Reveal" Chapter and nothing else.
> 
> Apologies for the wait and little reward. Haven't been Feeling 100% lately, in turn haven't had much enthusiasm to Write.
> 
> Next Chapter will be longer, I promise. I've already made a decent start with it.
> 
> Originally this was only going to be Nine Chapters long, but instead I'm making it Ten

"How did- Wha- Holy Shit! You were stabbed! Why aren't you bleeding or in any kind of pain? You literally came out of nowhere and teleported us back to my apartment. How?! Just how in general! What the absolute Fuck?!"

Sam was screaming internally at Gabriel who was calmly staring back at him, it was clear he was attempting to figure out how to explain the situation but was waiting for Sam to make the first move, or sound.

"OK, uh... How, no what?" Sam held his breath while attempting to reform his sentence fragment "Are you real?"

"Am I real?" Gabriel echoes "Sam you and I have been interacting for the past few days, I think someone would have spoken up if you were talking to thin air"

Sam gave him that "Alright..." Sam spotted the forgotten - bloody - knife on the floor by Gabriel's feet "Oh, shit! You're hurt!"

"Say what now?" Gabriel backed-up as Sam crowded him trying to man-handle Gabriel's clothes away to check the stab wound

"You were stabbed! You took a blade right to your shoulder and then you just dropped it aside like it was nothing"

"Because it was nothing, Sam" Gabriel gently but firmly held Sam's wrists to finish the search

"How?!" Sam demanded yanking his hands back with vigour.

"You wouldn't believe me, Kiddo"

"Gabriel you teleported," Sam had no better word for it "in front of me, saved me and had inhuman strength that shoved the kid against the wall knocking him out, you've taken a knife to your shoulder and you've not even flinched at the fact it drew blood, you're not even bleeding! To top it all off I swear I saw wings or something that was reflecting against the walls, I don't have anything that resembles wings around here, even remotely. So tell me, what are you?"

Gabriel deflated, he picked up the knife and twirled it in his hands "Sam, you have to understand that this is a secret that needs to be kept. I don't want to drag you down into a world of chaos and insanity"

"Stop evading the question. Are you a teleporter?"

"No, well that's a perk but I'm getting to that"

Sam wildly gestured for Gabriel to explain.

"Sammy-"

"It's Sam"

"Sam I'm..." Gabriel wished he didn't have to tell Gabriel his secret, no doubt when one person heard it a tragic domino effect would end this friendship and their 'what-if' relationship "I'm an-" Seeing Sam giving him such an intense stare intimidated Gabriel "An Archangel"

Sam heard what Gabriel said, clear as day however processing that information was another problem, he swore Gabriel was holding his breath in anticipation which seemed like an impossible feature, Sam was sure he had been silent for more than five minutes. His mind (and Gabriel) were playing harsh tricks on him "An Archangel?" Sam repeated.

Gabriel nodded, "I can show you again if you want to?"

Sam wasn't sure how to answer that, twiddling and wringing his hands Sam nodded "Just so I'm not crazy for believing you"

Gabriel returned in a single nod, his eyes sparking up in their golden glow once again, the shadow of wings - yes they were wings, and four of them were seen. Gabriel was trying not to tilt his head upwards with pride and superiority

Sam took in all the details possible, "Wow"

"I know"

"So uh... is that how you found me?"

"I could hear this could screaming in prayer in his head about how he shouldn't be trying to stab this giant guy and maybe should take his offer to go home, but his anger and confusion got in the way leading him to attack. I didn't know at first it was you and I heard your voice so instinctively I wanted to protect you"

"That's how you found me that day"

"Yeah, I could hear your mind loosely hum away then," Gabriel snapped his fingers "You dropped out and I had to check on you"

"So you can read minds?"

"In a way, one of my many powers"

"Many? Wait how-" Sam forced himself into silence "Actually I don't even want to _think_ about that"

"OK, so... are you OK with me being... well me?"

Sam was thinking about his next move, he was sure his actions were hinting considering he was cupping his left hand over his right repeatedly, by impulse Sam swung a mean right hook connecting straight with Gabriel's face

"Ow!" The smaller stumbled over, shielding his nose and left cheekbone "What was that for? Why did you punch me?"

"I had to punch something"

"So you pick me?"

"You lied to me!"

"I didn't technically lie"

"You didn't ' _technically_ ' tell me either"

Gabriel gave a breath of laughter "So are we good now?"

"Yeah, s'long as you can forgive me for suckering you"

"That's fine, I think I sorta deserved that anyway"

"You were stabbed" Sam repeated for the third time, his voice sombre

"I'm OK, Kiddo. Really. Wish I hadn't just un-shived myself in front of you, kinda makes things a little awkward"

"It's fine. Uh, thanks for bringing me home" Sam had no clue how to continue, so he grasped at the nearest strew "Want some Dinner? It's frozen pizza but I wanted it tonight"

Gabriel knew this was an olive branch and he'd only have one chance to smooth over this shaking ground between them "Sure, mind if I sit?"

"Yeah, go ahead" Sam dove into his nightly routine, however since he had a guest limited his time to his camera. He would be given a new assignment tomorrow morning after handing in his already completed folder earlier that day.

Once finished defrosting Sam split the pizza evenly on his largest plate for them to share. Gabriel only had a two slices leaving Sam the rest "I don't need food, Sam. I like sweets and junk food to keep my metabolism up. You're Human, you eat up" Gabriel put his feet up on the coffee table and switched on the T.V. Neither really paid attention to the shows that were flicked through multiple times, Sam nearly dozed off on the couch, the adrenaline of the night finally waring off.

Gabriel dragged the taller to bed and told him he'd have to go home for Oreo's sake "You gonna be OK?" Gabriel wondered, wishing he didn't have to leave Sam but Oreo was real and required love, attention and nurture. He wouldn't abandon her

"Mmhmm" Sam sleepily mumbled "I'll call De, tomorrow morning" Sam yawned turning on his front

Gabriel snorted, once again clicking his fingers Sam was dressed for bed, his clothes had plopped in the hamper while his shoes dropped the floor unceremoniously "Sleep well, Kiddo. I'm a call away if you don't find yourself liking your alone time"

"M'Kay... night" Sam stretched out the last word.

Gabriel snapped himself back to his apartment for the night wondering what tomorrow morning would bring him.


End file.
